


Tale as old as time

by Askafroa



Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Art, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Costumes, Digital Art, Friendship/Love, Kitsch Supreme, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Romance, Seduction, Steve as Beast, Tony as Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Fill for Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, O3 : Avengers Free.Beauty and the Beast fusion AU drawing with Belle!Tony as a clever inventor who fell upon the ruined castle of Beast! Steve by accident. He is determined to improve many things in it!The scene featured there is the ballroom scene.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657762
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).



> This is another fill for the Cap_Im Bingo 2020, O3 : Avengers free. Blade of the Nebula prompted me with this Beauty and the Beast fusion UwU so I delivered. In exchange of a fic of course (Blade I'm staring at you).  
> This drawing belongs to me, do not use or repost elsewhere without my authorization UwU/ if you want to see more drawings from me, go to @kappamairi on Twitter. I hope you will appreciate this very kitschy and romantic drawing :3

For this AU, I imagined that Steve as the Beast has never been cursed. He's a magical creature, half-human and half-earth demon, who protects the forest with Sam Wilson from humans who may endanger the woods and the creatures living in it. He's a fighter who does his best to help others but doesn't have the time to properly take care of his castle. Then, you have Belle!Tony, a witty and clever inventor who travels to another town to show his latest invention but gets lost on the way. He discovers Steve's castle by accident and asks him if he can stay for the night. Steve is surprised Tony is not scared of him, so he begrudgingly invites him in. He finds Tony very charming and interesting (not to mention handsome). If only, he would stop being so irritating by trying to change every little thing inside his castle, complaining about the state of his place or renovating his piping network, it would be even better U_U 

In the meantime, Sam has to deal with Faun!Bucky who follows him everywhere he goes. He doesn't need help to guard the forest, damn it! 

And now, it's time for the Ballroom Scene :3 <3 

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the process in another chapter :3 If you're inspired by this drawing and want to make a fic out of it, don't hesitate!


End file.
